game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
NINE100 Studios/Gamescom 2014 Press Conference
This is NINE100 Studios' Gamescom 2014 presentation, as transcribed by 900bv. It took place on the 13th of August, 2014. Introduction (The above music begins. Until 0:20, various clips flash up, showing Everwar: Black Widow, Broken and In Decay. At 0:20, the screen fades to black and text is displayed, which reads "Every generation has an end...". At 0:30, the text changes to "...but another generation will always begin.". At 0:40, the screen shows a scene from Broken with Chloe running through a burning building. At 0:50, the scene changes to Everwar: Black Widow, with soldiers running through a subway. At 1:00, the scene fades out, and text is displayed, reading "Today, we will be revealing more of this new generation.". At 1:10, the text fades into the NINE100 Studios logo. At 1:15, the logo and the music fades out. George Alder appears on-stage.) George Alder: Wow, it doesn't feel like E3 is in the past now, but here we are at Gamescom. At E3, we revealed to you some incredibly new and thrilling developments, and we hope to do more of that today, along with showing you more of upcoming projects that you know of and are hopefully excited for. We would like to bring out Blake Kallas first, to give you a bit more information about Rock Heroes 4. Thank you, and enjoy the presentation. (George Alder walks off, while Blake Kallas walks on.)}} Rock Heroes 4 (A man comes on stage and plays the song up to 1:11 with gameplay being shown on the screen. The man then leaves the stage.) ---- (The cover art of Rock Heroes 4 appears on the screen.) Blake: Not only is this a fantastic learning tool for beginners, but will also be a tremendous challenge for advanced players, with songs like Siege Engine by Buckethead providing immense difficulty for even the most skilled of players. We'd like to end the segment with one last announcement, and that is an exclusive partnership with Yamaha to release a bundle containing the game, the Liveplay adapter and an entry-level Yamaha Pacifica 012 electric guitar. For now, though, this is all we have to say about Rock Heroes 4, other than we hope to see you on release day next April. Next up, I'd like to welcome James Winter, to tell us a little bit more about our most notable E3 surprise, Broken. Thanks guys, enjoy the rest of the games! (Blake walks off, while James Winter walks on.)}} Broken . As always, this demo will be played and narrated by Adam York. ---- (Adam walks on-stage as James leaves. The demo opens with Lauren, from a first-person perspective, looking around shelves in a shop for supplies.) ---- Adam York: Lauren is younger than most of the other characters in the game, but is certainly not weak in comparison. You will now get the first look of the main enemies of the game, that we are calling The Corrupted. ---- (While Lauren is searching, crashing is banging is heard near the entrance of the shop. Several Hobblers are crashing through.) Lauren: Oh, fuck. (Lauren opens the cylinder of her revolver to check it's fully loaded.) Lauren: There's probably a back exit, I don't need to mess around with them. ---- Adam: Even though she isn't as experienced as some of the other members of her group, she is still one of the smartest. ---- (Lauren crouches down and looks around the shelves, tracking the Hobblers. The demo shows her sneaking around the shop, avoiding being noticed by the numerous enemies. Eventually, she reaches a back exit. When she open the door, she is jumped by a Shadow.) (The screen cuts to black.) ---- Adam York: While the E3 demo was certainly more intense, we also wanted to contrast that with slow and brutal survival horror. All of the playable characters in this game are different, and you will need to almost re-tailor how you play the game each chapter. Before we show you the next trailer, however, I just want to answer a question that a good amount of people have been asking, and that is whether this game will feature multiplayer. Broken sadly does not feature any co-operative or competitive multiplayer modes, as we didn't feel it fit into the game. However, we hope the open world nature of the game will be enough to keep you invested for a long time. Anyway, as promised, we would like to show you the new trailer, which will give you a more in-depth look at The Corrupted. (Adam walks off the stage.) ---- Corruption (The above music begins. The NINE100 Studios logo is displayed, and then the screen goes black.) Drew: We call them 'The Corrupted'. We have found five variations of them so far. (A picture of a Hobbler is displayed.) Drew: Hobblers, just about the closest to a human you'll find out there. They aren't quick, but still, don't fuck about around them. (A picture of a Rusher is displayed.) Drew: Rushers, it's of paramount importance that you don't alert one of these guys if you aren't in a good condition. They are extremely fast, and wont hesistate in taking you down. (A picture of a Deciever is displayed.) Drew: Decievers, tricky little bastards they are. If you see one of them slumped against a wall or lying on the ground, make it absolutely sure they aren't still alive. They prey on those not attentive. (A picture of a Husk is displayed.) Drew: Husks, who you should definitely avoid if you don't want a parasite burrowing into you. They are overloaded with cerebermis, do not get near them. (A picture of a Shadow is displayed.) Drew: Shadows, the biggest threat to us that we know of. They stay around corners, hide in the darkness, and are far too intelligent to be shrugged off. Always keep an eye out. (The scene switches from the last picture to Drew talking.) Drew: They aren't immune to dying, but neither are any of you. Don't approach them if you don't need to, and don't let them find you. If you're alone, you wont be saved. (The screen fades to black, and the logo for Broken is displayed. The music fades out.) ---- (James comes back on-stage.) James: Five varying threats, five tactics you'll need to work out. However, you may need to adapt, much like The Corrupted do. For now though, the rest of Broken will remain a mystery. Next, I would like like to bring out the next speaker. Please welcome, from NCS West Coast, Jason Booker! (James walks off, as Jason Booker walks on.)}} The Purge: Animals (The above music begins playing in game.) Isabel: Oh god, no. (The scene cuts to The Purge: Animals' logo with the music continuing to play. At 0:30, the screen and logo cuts out.) ---- {The cover art of The Purge: Animals appears on the screen.) Jason: No, we aren't going back to Rock Heroes 4 again, what you heard there is one of the most obvious indicators that you are, in essence, fucked. The hunt is on, you are powerless, and you best get away as fast as possible. The Purge: Animals is a survival horror experience like no other, and we hope you get to experience it on March 10th next year. Thanks for watching the demo guys, we'll see you again some other time! (Jason walks off, as Erik Miller walks on.) }} Ignition Engine Xeros Wars: Dead Echoes Kill 'Em All (The above music stars, cutting off the voice. Up until 0:12, various angles of a motorcycle gang driving down a road in a city. At 0:12, a werewolf is shown climbing up a wall and howling on the top. At 0:18, zombies are shown shambling through a hospital. At 0:24, members of the shown motorcycle gang shoot their way through zombie hordes in an alley. At 0:30, a vampire is shown gliding down from a rooftop. At 0:36, the motorcycle gang are shown firing at the constantly evasive vampire. At 0:45, a street is shown shaking and a large foot stomps down. At 0:49, the motorcycle gang are shown driving a chain around the giant leg. At 0:52, the motorcyclists drive off. At 0:54, the giant starts to fall across the street. At 0:58, gang members mount the giants head and shoots into it with a shotgun. At 1:01, the screen cuts out with the cumulative shotgun blast. At 1:04, the logo for CrazeWare is shown. At 1:07, the logo for Kill 'Em All is shown. At 1:13 the screen and music cut out.) ---- Erik Miller: When I say I have one last announcement to make, I sort of meant two announcements. It's no secret that George and I sometimes work on little side projects together. Full games like Xeros Wars and experimental prototypes like Undercut are things we do to let out our, perhaps, stranger sides, and we encourage all of our employees to do this, because working on a larger, huge team game can be stressful. Our projects were getting just a little bit too big though, so what we did was set up a new, full studio called CrazeWare. (The logo for CrazeWare appears on the screen.) Erik: It's still a small studio, comparable to an average independent developer, but with the few extra guys working so hard on these weird projects, we can create a bigger scale game that still has the heart that we gave our works when it was just George and I. With that said, let's not dwell on semantics, what the hell did you just see? (Promotional art for Kill 'Em All appears on the screen.) Erik: What you saw was your first glimpse at real-time, although obviously re-angled, footage of Kill 'Em All, a cooperative multiplayer-focused third-person shooter where you will be faced with hordes of zombies, damage soaking werewolves, evasive and stealthy vampires, dangerous and foreboding giants and maybe a few surprises along the way. (Concept art of the Kill 'Em All Motorcycle Club appears on the screen.) Erik: As you may have guessed, you'll be taking up the role of a member of the Kill 'Em All Motorcycle Club, a biker gang who acts as a for-hire extermination service when the city of Bluesilver, Texas is overrun with monsters. Create your own guy or gal, don your cut-off and get ready to look evil straight in the eye. Kill 'Em All will be available next year, and we will be sharing much more in between, including a first-look demo stream from Gamescom this week. Now, because it only seems fair after hogging the stage for a good while, I'm gonna pass over to George for the first look at Everwar: Black Widow multiplayer. Thanks for your time everybody. (Erik walks off, as George walks on.)}} Everwar: Black Widow In Decay II Category:900bv Category:NINE100 Studios Category:Press Conferences Category:Gamescom